There is disclosed a conventional gas-insulated switchgear including: a fixed-side main contact and a movable-side main contact that can be connected to and separated from each other; a fixed-side arcing contact that is electrically connected to the fixed-side main contact and fixedly attached to the fixed-side main contact; a movable-side arcing contact that is electrically connected to the movable-side main contact and fixedly attached to a tip end of the movable-side main contact, the movable-side arcing contact being able to be connected to and separated from the fixed-side arcing contact; and a shield for shielding an electric field, the shield being arranged outside the fixed-side main contact and the fixed-side arcing contact, all of which are disposed in a metal container filled with an insulating gas. In this gas-insulated switchgear, the shield for shielding an electric field includes: a support member electrically connected to the fixed-side main contact, the support member having one end fixedly attached to the fixed-side main contact and the other end in which a through hole is formed; an arc-resistant member disposed at the other end of the support member so as to cover a tip end portion of the fixed-side main contact, the arc-resistant member having a convex curved portion formed on a side opposite to the support member and a threaded portion formed on the same side as the support member; and a bolt passing through the through hole of the support member to threadedly engage with the threaded portion of the arc-resistant member, thereby fixing the arc-resistant member to the support member (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
There is also disclosed a gas-insulated switchgear including a fixed-side electrode part and a movable-side electrode part disposed in a container filled with an insulating gas so that they face each other. In the gas-insulated switchgear, the fixed-side electrode part includes: a fixed-side conducting contact in the form of a cylinder; a fixed-side arcing contact disposed at a central portion of the fixed-side conducting contact, the fixed-side arcing contact generating arc during contact parting; and a fixed-side shield disposed around the fixed-side conducting contact, and the movable-side electrode part includes a movable-side contact driven by a driving unit to be connected to and separated from the fixed-side conducting contact. In this gas-insulated switchgear, the fixed-side shield includes an annular fixed-side arc shield provided on a side facing the movable-side electrode part, the fixed-side arc shield having an opening hole with a diameter larger than that of the movable-side contact. Furthermore, a plurality of permanent magnets of the same shape is embedded in a circumferential direction in the vicinity of the opening hole of the fixed-side arc shield (see Patent Literature 2, for example).